The perfect evening
by seddie perfection
Summary: Freddie is trying to prepare a special 3rd anniversary date for Sam before they get married. What does he have planned for his princess Puckett? What he doesn't know is that Sam has the perfect gift for him.How will the day turn out... multichap, Seddie of course. The plot is turning off the date night now... read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay this is my second fic! I was so inspired by all of the positive feedback that I just had to get back on Microsoft and start again! **

**(CPOV)**

"Reservations for Pini's?,"

"Check"

"Flowers?"

"Check"

Your special gift?"

"Check"

"Freddie, you're going to be fine, stop worrying about silly things, Sam's going to love it." I reassured him.

"I hope so Carly, but you've never got to a third year anniversary with any of your boyfriends," He snapped.

Ouch, that stung... Well maybe I better keep him occupied until Sam comes.

"Freddie, What are you going to do after dinner?"

"Well, first we're going to eat, then I'll bring her to the bacon factory, and then finally we'll watch the firework competition at the lake. Tonight she'll be my queen."

" Awww... Freddie, you're so romantic! Sam will love you forever," I crooned.

At that moment Sam came through the door.

"I already do." She replied, kissing her fiancé.

"I better leave you two to your date," I left the room going upstairs.

(SPOV)

"So, where are we going?" I ask playfully.

"It's a surprise, but we're going to be late so let's go."

I grabbed my fiancé's hand and walked out of the apartment.

I had a gut feeling this was going to be a fantastic evening.

**So I'm not sure if this is going to be a multi chapter story or keep it as a one-shot. Review or message me to let me know what I should do. Hey guys, so I added the queen part because today's Queen Elisabeth the 2****nd**** jubilee celebration in London, you should check it out! Have a great day! **


	2. The almost perfect dinner

**Okay here's the second chapter! And for anyone who havn't read my story Grasping Carly's attention, please read it, it's my first attempt of comedy, and it has Seddie. So I bumped the rating up to T. Sorry about that! You'll see why later anyhow. Oh and in advance I apologize for any spelling mistakes because my auto correct stopped working for some reason. Does anyone know how to fix it? I have Microsoft word... anyhow whatever, sorry for the looooong author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly. Not yet.**

**(SPOV)**

"Freddiiiieeee, can you at least tell me what we're eating? We've been in the car for hours!" I whined. What? I'm anxious.

"Babe, It's only been fifteen minuits, and I promise you'll love it.

So,how was your day off from work? Did Carly drag you to that new spa she's been raving about?" He replied,chuckling.

"Do I have to talk about it? Carly spent all day putting this, and that on me, fluffing my hair, doing my nails, giving me ointments and body creams, and she put some kind of goop on my face. A total waste of a day, I could have been sleeping!"

"Aww, baby I think you look stunning in that gorgeous dress of yours. For once you have a nice fashion choice," he complemented, I think.

"Freddie, it's Carly's, I was going to wear that cream blouse you bought me for Christmas, but Carly insisted I wore some sort of evening gown. Of course, I refused so she made me wear this minidress."

I rolled my eyes, sometimes Carly gets a little too involved, like I omitted to mention that she also wanted me to wear an "I love Freddie" pin.

" She's so obssesed about "Seddie" to the point I think she's neglecting her own love life. Think about it, when was the last time she was on a date?"

"Umm... what about that guy that ... no, she cancelled that one when she was helping you get dressed for our date last April...but the male model was ... no, he dumped her for being late to his photo shoot...I thought Carly and Brad had a date... Oh, I forgot she cancelled that when she found out we were engaged... What did she do to you that night by the way? Wasn't the singer Dale into her...Oh right, that was today and she called it off to spend the day with us," freddie admitted.

"Oh look Sam, we're here."

Freddie being the gentilman he is, opened the door for me. He then took my hand and we walked to the resteraunt. The sneaky nub parked at the back of the parking lot so that I could not see where we were going. Grrrrr. It wasn't untill two minuits later that I saw we were eating at my favorite italien resturaunt.

"We're going to Pini's? I thought you said they were booked for the month!" I squeled, I can't help it, Freddie makes me sound girly. To be honest I actrually like it.

(FPOV)

We entered Pini's and cut through the huge line. It was awsome seeing Sams' face, her eyes as wide as ham. Yeah well, I have connections. We sat down in a nice booth in a corner of the diner.I pre ordered the lasanga for us on the phone this afternoon, so the food was almost immediatly ready. I could tell that Sam was loving the star treatment from the sparkle in her eyes. But something looked off,I couldn't tell what for sure, but the glint in her eyes slowly dissapeared after time, as if deep in thought. For the twenty minuits we ate silently, but then Sam spoke up.

"So do you have something for me?" Sam asked playfully.

I forgot! I do have something for her, in fact I have several things for my fiancee.

"Yes, in fact I do have something for the lady." I pulled out the flowers I had for her. They were roses. Purple roses to be exact, since Carly insisted that purple wa the Seddie color.

"Here let me put one into your beautiful hair," I took a small rose and slid it through her locks.

"Freddie, Stop it, you're making me blush, I don't like to blush in private!"

"There's more...here" I give her an envelope.

Being Sam she rips open the envelope right away.

"What's this? Freddie you dare not be nubby enough to give me a gift card for our third anniversary! That's just plain wrong I mean could you,-"

at that moment Sam gasps.

"YOU GOT ME A JOB AS A FOOD CRITIC? FREDDIE I LOVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. We got several amused glances from other tables.

"Yeah, well I know how much you hate your teaching job so I pulled some strings and _Bam _there you go. You start in a month. Am I the best or what?

"You're the best" She says immediately.

"Can I have a kiss?" I ask.

"Hey don't get too cocky, she smirks, but gives me one anyway.

"So where's my gift?"

"Umm... I... um... don't have one?"

"Oh..." I was a little disappointed, but I guess that's the thing with Sam.

"Let's go, we have a lot more to do and the night is young!"

"There's more?"

"There sure is sweetie, let's go," I said as I paid the bill.

_One down two more to go _

**So that's all for this chapter! There'll probably be about 6 or 7 chapters in this story, it depends. I completely changed the plot too so I know what I'm doing. :) Oh and please review, it would mean so much to me. I failed my first exam in my life! It was a lab exam and I only needed a 0.5 to bring it up to 60%! So you'll make me feel better!**

**~Katie**


	3. The perfect news?

**Here we go, chapter three! This time there'll be a whole lot less grammar mistakes, pinkie swear!**

**(FPOV)**

We were at the bacon factory, off the boarder of Seattle, and I could tell Sam was having a ball. We started in the bacon gift shop, waiting for our tour time.

Who knew people made bacon clocks and tables for a living? It was entertaining, the way Sam craved bacon, and it's I don't know... cute.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sam arguing with an employee

"Excuse me Lady, but what do you mean that the bacon frying pan is not for sale? I found it in the 50% off table! You have no reason for not selling me this lovely pan."

Uh oh.

"I'm sorry miss but I deserve this pan. The only reason why I'm working here is because of this pan!"

"I don't give a flying ham about whether you deserve it or not! I want to buy this pan and I want to buy it now! As a customer I have a right to give you money for what I want."

"You little Bit-"

Okay, that's enough, I decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, but you don't want to mess with my fiancée. You see, It's our anniversary and she has O.B.D, and you DO NOT want to get on her bad side. If you do she... well, you know O.B.D's," I say, making it up on the spot.

The lady's face softens, glancing at Sam. "Oh my, is it serious?"

"Yes, and contagious too, you better leave before you catch it", I try to say keeping a straight face.

The lady quickly gives the pan to Sam and backs away.

**(SPOV)**

"Oh my chizz that was hilarious! What does O.B.D stand for anyway?"

I can't believe the nub actually did that for me! He's so sweet! I got to get my beloved pan after all.

"Babe, I made it up on the spot! O.B.D stands for obsessive bacon disorder! I can't believe that lady was such an idiot!"

"THE BACON TOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN," a loud intercom declared.

"Alright, let's go! I want to be at the front of the line," I grab Freddie's hand and pull him to the stairs.

We started the tour by going through the factory, learning how bacon is made. It was awesome; I even got to put a batch in the oven.

Then we watched a movie showing the history of the crunchy snack. I thought I knew everything that had to do with bacon but boy, was I wrong!

Did you know that Bacon is distinguished from salt pork and ham by differences in the brine? Do I know what that even means? No. But is it cool? Soosh yea!

If I didn't think that was awesome enough,

I was wrong.

They had a whole freaking room for bacon testing!

I thought I was in heaven. There was a bug round counter in the middle of a room where you can sample up to 3 pieces of bacon per country.

And I ate all of it, from Afghanistan to Zimbabwe, and every country in between.

Even Freddie thought it was good, and I kept thanking him over and over for bringing me here. I didn't even know that there was a such thing as a bacon factory before today!

But now here I was, on a bacon bench sulking because they ran out of Bolivian bacon. That was my favourite kind, and you couldn't find them at regular grocery stores!

But that wasn't all that was on my mind. I got some news this morning that I don't quite know how to handle. I was nervous and scared to tell Freddie, and I really hope he would like it, it's not exactly the best present to give right now, but it'll have to work- IF he really loves me.

To tell you the truth I was a nervous wreck all day long. I'm just good at hiding my emotions I guess. My sulking was interrupted when Freddie surprised me.

"Hey, sweetie I have something for you," He says.

"Another gift, Freddie..."

I opened the package. And I open it to find it revealed Bolivian Bacon!

"Bolivian Bacon, Freddie I thought they ran out!" I exclaimed.

"Well, they did run out... _after _I bought the last box."

"I love you baby, happy anniversary," he says.

"I love you too Freddie, but um... I need to tell you something. Can we go back to the car?"

"Sure, but Sam, tell me, is what you're telling me have anything to do with you looking sad throughout all dinner?"

Hun? He noticed? I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings than I thought...

"Yes," I admit, I guess I better get this over with.

Freddie walks me to his red convertible. I hope he doesn't see my hands shaking.

We sit in the front seats, and I start to tell him... but then looking at Freddie's cute smile and bursting biceps through his nice shirt and tie... we end up making out.

After several minutes I get tired and I just have to tell him.

"Freddie"... kiss..."I love"...kiss... "You"... kiss..."Please"... kiss... "I have"...kiss..."to tell"... kiss..."You".

I pull away and stare into his eyes...

"Freddie, I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"What?"

**Ha ha ha ha ha! My first cliff hanger! Review and the next chapter will come faster! :) I basically took all of the bacon factory scenes from my experience at the Ben and Jerry's factory in Vermont. So you weren't expecting that were you? Let's just say I have tricks up my sleeves. ; P**


	4. the perfect reaction

**YAY CHAPTER FOUR! Mostly in Freddie's pov, except in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly**

**Authors note: I won't put the disclaimer on every chapter or story anymore since it is insanely annoying... So it's on my profile. Just look it up. :)**

**(SPOV)**

"Freddie, I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

"What?"

"Freddie... I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy," I repeated nervously.

"We're having a baby?" Freddie asks.

"Yes, I swear I only found out this morning baby, but I know it was what you wanted...right?"

For a moment or two, Freddie seemed dazed, and I started to get worried... but then he spoke up.

"Sam, that's the best anniversary gift I could ever ask for... I... I... I'm ... speechless."

"You don't need to speak for what I want from you, baby," I say with a sly grin.

"Come on _daddy_ we've got some unfinished work to do..."

**(FPOV)**

I wake up seeing Sam sleeping peacefully on me. It's been a blissful break from the running around at the factory.

I get up slowly, making sure I don't wake Sam up. She is pregnant with my child after all, she needs her sleep.

I put clothes back on and start driving to the lake, where we'll see the fireworks.

I still can't believe it; but at the same time it makes complete sense. The signs were there... I was just too blind to pay attention to them.

I bet the real reason Sam took a sick day from her work wasn't to get ready for our evening together tonight, she must have been feeling sick!

She insisted that she didn't want coffee at Pini's, and she was probably on a mood swing when she had the fight with the pan lady. My poor baby... I sneak a glance at the back seat. She must be very tired.

I thought some more about Sam's new_ condition _and felt even stupider when I realized I missed a dozen more signs the past 2 weeks.

Then I realized I was getting a little too excited over this and I had to talk to someone about it.

I really didn't want to wake Sam up and the fireworks were going to start in an hour, so I figured there was plenty enough time to pull over and text Brad.

I got out my phone from my pocket and began to write something when I realized that maybe I _shouldn't_ tell him until I got Sam's permission... _Nah_... I continue to write.

**Hey dude, big news from Seddie**, I typed. It only took a minute or two for Brad to respond.

***Beep***

_Aren't you on your special date with the "honey"?_

**Yes, But the "honey" is sleeping in the back.**

_DUDE! It's You 'did' her already? :-o_

**YEP :)**

_Why did I ask that? So what up?_

**Big news guess!**

_Aliens attacked Pini's?_

**Nope**

_You're stuck in traffic and you're bored?_

**No...**

_Sam broke off the engagement?_

**BRAD!**

_Okay, okay... so what?_

**Sam's Pregnant!**

_Wow man, didn't know you had it in you... jk congats!_

**You're the 1****st**** to know.**

_I'm honored Freddie... I'm tearing up. _

**Ha ha ha. Well I just couldn't bottle it up anymore. Have to go to lake now. Bye.**

_Good luck._

I turned the engine back on and drove on...

...HALF AN HOUR LATER...

I pulled up to the parking lot of the lake and parked. I got out of the car and walked to the trunk. I pulled out the sheet, blankets, extra clothes, flashlight, football, Frisbee, pillows, sweaters, cupcakes and the sparkling apple juice; Thank goodness I didn't bring wine...

I crawled into the back seat of the car trying to wake Sam up.

"Baby, we're here," I shake her gently.

To my surprise and horror, Sam wakes immediately and dashes out of the car to the nearest garbage can. I run right behind her and hold up her hair as she pukes her brains out. She sobs in between her coughing fits. It makes me feel broken hearted seeing her miserable.

"Shhh... It's okay," I rub her back.

She finished a minute later, quieter.

"I wish I didn't eat all of that bacon..." She finally says.

"You didn't know Sam, that's what happens when you're expecting."

We strolled through the park to find the perfect spot to set our blankets.

We ended up finding the perfect place, and we set ourselves amongst the sheets laughing and having a fun time. It was what Sam said later that surprised me.

"I'm almost four months along Freddie. We won't be able to say I got pregnant from the honeymoon. We'll have to tell your mom. It's a good thing we're getting married in two weeks."

I almost chocked on my cupcake, "Four months! Wouldn't you have noticed your um... _period_?"

Sam gives me a stern look, "Freddie, you know I'm always late! How was I to tell?"

Fortunately the fireworks began to start, so I simply ignored that comment. I put my arm around Sam and kissed her soft lips.

She melted into my arms, and it was the best feeling in the world, knowing that the three of us were here together.

**That's It! Sweet chapter for you all, but don't worry it's not the end. Review if you want... and if you don't it's okay... I know you're out there!**


	5. Perfect fun, perfect flashback

**Many reviews last chapter... Yay for me! Ibattle chip was hilarious, but there wasn't that much Seddie hints... :( This has to be one of my favourite chapters.**

(SPOV)

Even when the fireworks were over Freddie and I didn't move. I felt so comfortable leaning on his chest, I could get used to this for the rest of my life. So savouring up the moment, I started a conversation.

"Freddie, I booked our first doctor's appointment on Friday...you're not working right?"

"Nope, as of Thursday my month long vacation starts. You know... I need time off for the preparations, the wedding and the honeymoon," Freddie smirks,

"The best part is that we don't have to use any protection whatsoever."

"Is that all that you get out of me being pregnant? What about the gift of life I'm brining to the world... just think about it... an tiny weenie Benson is in my tummy right now," I rub my stomach absentmindedly just thinking about it.

Freddie then stupidly thought it was some sort of sign and put his hand on my stomach too. That nub...

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, moving his hand off my tiny baby bump, it felt weird.

"I thought that maybe the baby was kicking..."

"Freddie! I'm only four months along,_I_ can't even feel anything you doofus! I promise when the time comes, I'll tell you."

"Well, speaking about weddings-"

"We weren't talking about weddings," I interrupt.

"Well now we are, did the bridesmaid dresses come in yet?"

"Yes, Melanie called to tell me that she got hers... remember that she's flying in from New York next week.

Carly obviously got her maid of honor dress when we went shopping. Wendy texted me yesterday to confirm that yes, she got hers too.

Tori also said that she, Jade, and Cat got theirs and are also flying from Hollywood this weekend."

"What about the tuxes for the guys?" I ask.

"Brad, Gibby, Robbie, Beck and Spencer all have tuxes."

"Oh," I didn't really know what else to say so I just started to straddle him with kisses. I love feeling his soft wet lips on mine. Then, I got up and smashed a cupcake on his face. It was suppose to be for fun, but I guess he wasn't expecting it, and Freddie stumbled right into the lake!

"Oh my gosh, baby I'm so sorry," I try not to laugh at Freddie while giving the soaking guy a hand... but instead of getting back up, he pushed me in!

We ended up splashing each other and playing in the water for almost half an hour. I didn't mind the odd looks we got from other people or the fact that a duck thought that Freddie was its nest.

That's just the way we work I guess. Nobody really understood how we got turned on by fighting, or how we teased each other constantly and enjoyed it. It's the way we are... It's the way I like it. Playing with Freddie reminded me how we got engaged in the first place.

_***Flashback***_

_Freddie and I were actually not on a date. We were really going through our last iCarly rehearsal, Brad, Carly and Gibby were all there, we were all goofing around and Freddie and I were running lines for our pathetic play: __The Hillbilly and his Weird Girly Frieeend who won't stop calling him sweet potato__._

"_Hey Samanthers, I gotta ye question fer yu."_

"_What is it my sweet potato?"_

"_Do yu want the butterrr on ye plum sauce for suppah?"_

"_Why certainly, my sweeeeet potato."_

_We were laughing like crazy. But by the next line Freddie's face turned dead serious._

"_I told ye to stop calling me ye sweet potatoes,I don't have any pots on me toes! Besides sugar plum I have anoder question."_

"_What is it sweet potato?"_

_Freddie dropped on one knee, and pulled a black box out of his trousers. _

"_Sam, babydoll, I love you more than anything. I can't live without you... Will you marry me?" He asked, dropping the accent._

_I was so shocked and happy; I tackled the still kneeling Freddie to the floor and kissed him uncontrollably. Brad and Gibby had to physically pull me off of him. _

"_YES!"_

_Freddie only had enough time to put the ring on my finger and say I love you before I tackled him again. When I was done with him he looked like a tornado flew by._

_We quickly ended the rehearsal and dragged him to our room. I was nowhere close to finished with him yet._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Sam... Sam... hello?"

I was taken out of my thoughts when Freddie asked what I was thinking about.

I wore an evil grin and tackled him back into the lake kissing him ferociously,

"I love you," was all I was able to get out. But it was enough.

My love for Freddie is always enough.

**AWWWWWWWWW: 3 So cute! So I thought, when was the last time I read a really funny seddie proposal? I couldn't remember so I wrote my own! Please review... It would make me very happy. **

**Oh and a little contest... who's Bobo from Icarly? The person with the right answer will get to pick what will happen in chapter 7. **

**Hint: Something to do with this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long authors note...**

**~ Katie**


	6. authors note

**Hey guys, Yep... sorry it's an author's note. I just wanted to let you know that I made a mistake. The name is not Bobo its Popo (lol). Superchicky97 reminded me that Bobo was from Drake and Josh. So sorry... So find out who's Popo! **

**Good luck,**

**~Katie**


	7. the perfect almost kissthe perfect plan

**So I decided that this story needed a little bit of Carly action. So here you go! **

**By the way, what would you like better, a fat cake or a strawberry blitz? Poll on my profile...**

**It took me a while to make this chapter just right... so I really hope you'll like it **

**: 3**

**(CPOV)**

It was about 8 o'clock, and I was watching Spencer and his book club friends talk about their newest read: _Pride and Prejudice._ It was really entertaining.

"I think that Mr. Darcy is a snob," Spencer comments, making the other ladies gasp.

"How dare you! Mr. Darcy is perfect ... and my future husband!" Penny replies.

"You realize that he's not a _real_ person... right?" I roll my eyes, how can Spencer stand these ladies? Oh yeah, I forgot. He's a lonely single.

"He's real in my heart," she retorts.

Oh brother. I really didn't know how to answer that one.

I didn't really have anything to do because I called off a date to help Sam and Freddie get ready for their evening. They always so seem annoyed when I help them, but I can't help it! They are too cute for me _not_ to handle.

I_ do_ want a boyfriend trust me...I don't want to end up like Spencer. It's just that well; I don't like it when Sam or Wendy tries to set me up with blind dates.

I'm not the same girl from high school anymore, the one who went crazy trying to hook up with some hot guy. I mean I'm 21 years old, I want to settle down like Freddie and Sam, maybe that's why I'm always up in their business... I'm jealous.

_I _want to get married; _I_ want to have an incredible boyfriend. I guess I'm still shocked, I mean Sam and Freddie have been high school sweethearts since the beginning of senior year. Three years later and they are _still_ together and I'm _still_ alone.

When I was sixteen I would of never seen this coming, besides we all changed a lot since then... well at least I did. I have a perfectly good reason why I call of my dates anyways.

There is only one guy I have my eyes on. He's cute, tall, smart, handsome ... I just wish that Brad would ask me out again. I've had a huge crush on Brad since forever, but I was always way too chicken to tell anyone so. Over the years the crush sort of turned into something more serious and... I'm in love with him! And I'm pretty sure he returns the feelings, I think.

Speaking of the devil... Brad runs right into the apartment interrupting Spencer's little meeting.

"I say that Elizabeth Bennet should just realize that Mr. Darcy is right for her!" Janice says bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

"CARLY, SAM IS PREGNANT!"

_What!Did I hear right? Did Brad just run into my house and yell at the top of his lungs that Sam is pregnant?_

I did hear right. Because all of the ladies gasped and started chattering away about how it was meant to be and that Seddie is real and things like that. I forgot to mention... the book club is also Spencer's gossip club.

Only then did Brad seem to notice that we had company, and sheepishly glanced around the room where he stood directly in the middle of the chaos. He stepped over the book pile and came up the stairs where I was sitting and gently closed my mouth that I didn't know was hanging open. I felt shivers down the back of my spine at his touch.

"You'll catch flies," he simply says.

"What...When...HOW?"

"Umm... surly you remember grade 10 health class..."

I blushed. "No, I mean when did you find out?" _And how come Brad knows before ME? _I thought.

"Freddie texted me a little while ago," he shrugged.

I watched him closely. I didn't know Brad was such a good liar. I couldn't see any signs that he was bluffing, but still. It couldn't be true, how gullible did he think I was?

"I don't believe you! What a horrible prank to pull... how could you!" I felt my eyes tear up, salty water threatening to spill over. But when I looked at him I didn't see any evil smile or laugh. All I saw was a very confused look.

"You can see the text for yourself if you like. I'll join you a little later, I just ran up 8 floors worth of stairs and could really use some water." He put his Pear Phone in my palm and closed it, staring into my eyes. I could swear we were having a moment... his face close to mine, I leaned in and closed my eyes. He leaned in and closed his eyes. My heart pumping faster and faster. _Okay Shay, you can do this._ And just as our lips touched...

"! FIRE! THE BOOKS ARE ON FIRE!" Spencer screamed.

Startled, we both pulled away to find a pile of Pride and Prejudice books in flames.

_Shit! What a wonderful way to ruin the moment,_ and _I kissed Brad! I kissed Brad! Me and Brad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_ I thought all at the same time.

"I'll go... umm... pour out the fire. You can read the text it's already opened."

"You can have some of my special lemonade in the fridge when you're done!" I call.

He gets this very weird expression on his face that only lasts a few seconds, then gives me a very weak smile. "Nah, I'll just have some water... Water is good for you. Doesn't damage your brain cells..." Brad quickly runs off.

Hmm... that was weird.

I go into my room and shut the door. I unlock the Pear Phone to see a quick exchange of texts from him and Freddie. I look at the time. _Last text_ _sent at 7:35 pm._  
That was almost 45 minutes ago so... maybe I got a text too. I thought hopefully. I pull out Phone from my pocket for any missed messages. But I didn't have any. I read the texts:

**Hey dude, big news from Seddie**

_Aren't you on your special date with the "honey"?_

**Yes, But the "honey" is sleeping in the back.**

_DUDE! It's You 'did' her already? :-o_

**YEP :)**

_Why did I ask that? So what up?_

**Big news guess!**

_Aliens attacked Pini's?_

**Nope**

_You're stuck in traffic and you're bored?_

**No...**

_Sam broke off the engagement?_

**BRAD!**

_Okay, okay... so what?_

**Sam's Pregnant!**

_Wow man, didn't know you had it in you... jk congats!_

**You're the 1****st**** to know.**

_I'm honored Freddie... I'm tearing up. _

**Ha ha ha. Well I just couldn't bottle it up anymore. Have to go to lake now. Bye.**

_Good luck._

I felt a little better considering that Freddie didn't choose Brad over me. He just needed to share the news. Besides, he probably just texted the first person in his contacts, and **B**rad comes before **C**arly.

That's when it hits me! Sam's going to have a baby! This is huge... I knew exactly what to do. After a phone call to Wendy and Gibby, I marched downstairs, the fire was gone and Spencer was making cookies, and Brad was gulping down a large glass of water. All of the book club ladies were still around. Good. We were going to need help.

"Okay everyone!" I yell in my no nonsense voice. "We are going to give Sam and Freddie a surprise congrats party in their apartment. We need a cooking staff, a decorating crew and some look outs.

We only have two and a half hours people! TWO AND A HALF HOURS! Janice, Mrs. Halaris, Danielle and Sandra you girls will decorate. If you have to, go to the 7/11 and pick up anything that might be useful. I want to be amazed, I want it to look spectacular. GO! Here's the key.

Spencer, Brad and Wendy, when she gets here, will be making cookies, cupcakes and spaghetti tacos. I made Wendy go to the Groovy Smoothies to pick up 20 smoothies. Put them in the freezer as soon as they get here! Make sure you don't bring any alcohol! GO!

Penny, Lorelei, Kara and Gibby! You will be the look outs. Here are walkie talkies so you can update every ten minutes. One will be stationed in the lobby, one in the parking lot, one outside their apartment and Gibby in the hall where the elevators are on their floor. If you see Sam and or Freddie the code is 'The bun is in the oven'. When you hear that everyone hide.

Alright, everyone let's go! We have a party to make! I'll be supervising everything, so if you have any questions, come ask me. Oh and one thing... No matter what DON'T LET MRS. BENSON KNOW!"

I smiled, this is going to be... perfect.

**Yay! My longest chapter! I had a blast writing this! I know it didn't really have any Seddie, and mostly Crad. Sorry :( Don't worry! Seddie is coming!**

**Congrats to superchicky97 on finding the correct answer. Gibby stars as Popo in the pathetic play: **_**The 4 Hillbillies who have dinner and constantly argue about stuff that doesn't matter at all. **_**She requested some Mrs. Benson freak out time... DUN DUN DUHHHHH! Lol! **

**So please review and let me know about the story... did you like it, not like it, stuff like that :) Sorry for the loooong authors note.**

**~ Katie**


	8. setting the goal to perfection

**So yay! superchicky97 got the right answer! This is what I created based on her **

**request. Hope you enjoy this!**

**(FPOV)**

It was almost eleven thirty, Sam and I were walking towards our apartment when she reached into her purse and grabbed something.

I couldn't quite see what it was though since she hid it behind her back. I was taking out my keys from my jacket when I thought I heard someone yell: "THERE IS A BUNION IN MY OVEN!"

Well that was really strange, I must be hearing things.

"Did you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

We were right in front of the door and I was about to open it when Sam stopped me.

"Freddie..." She had a worried look on her face.

"What is it, baby?"

"You know that this is going to be the last date together before I become a Benson..." She smiled.

I didn't really know what to say. It never dawned on me that she could be right.

In two weeks I could no longer call her princess Puckett; it didn't really bother me... I just...

It was one of those times when all I could manage to do was pull her closer.

"Who said it'll be our last? No matter how busy I am, I always have time for you, baby."

"That was really cheesy Freddie..." She said but she laughed anyways.

"Yeah, well- "

"That is exactly why I got you this!" She had a sly look on her face, what was she up to now?

Sam took the thing she was hiding from behind her back out and gave it to me. I gave her a side long glance as I read the title.

_Love Lines 101: For the romantically impaired._

"I got you this in case I chickened out tonight..."

"You didn't think the evening I planned out for you that took me _weeks_ to get perfect was romantic?"

"No, baby, it was wonderful! Just... read chapter three."

I skimmed to the third chapter and read the title aloud.

"Let's get this straight... Cheesy lines will get you nowhere. Step 3: How to spice up your cheesy lines to make them unique!"

"You got to be kidding me," I grumbled under my breath.

"Come on baby... It's only good for the best. I was figuring that maybe you could use it for your vows.

You don't want to make a fool out of yourself with that 'I looked into your eyes and I knew I was in love' junk, now do you?"

"I thought that line was pretty clever," I mumbled.

"Trust me; you'll thank me in the future.

When we're 50 years old and look through the wedding DVD you'd be thankful you didn't make a fool out of yourself."

I laughed, I love Sam's thinking, you never quite know what on her mind.

I unlocked the door and brought Sam inside. Hey! That's weird... I don't remember turning off the lights this afternoon...

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS ABOUT THE BABY!"

My jaw hit the ground and Sam's purse fell with a thud. I looked around the room to find Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Brad, some random strangers and a hobo or two cluttered around our living room!

"I-I- I ... H-How...FREDDIE! Did you talk about my _condition_?"

"Umm...I might have told ...texted... Brad... But I didn't know he would blab it to everyone else!" I glared at him.

Sam screamed in rage, yanked my book out of my hands and threw it on the floor.

I stared at her in shock when she burst into tears and ran out the room.

"Dude, Go after her!" Spencer yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? Who thought it would be a great idea to sneak into my house and throw a party at 11:30 PM ?"

Carly lowered her head in shame.

"I didn't know that she wouldn't be happy! I thought she would be thrilled..." She exclaimed.

"It _was_ you wasn't it Carly? Do you even know how scared she was to tell ME? She thought I would dump her on the spot! She's so insecure now!

And what about you Brad, don't you think the pregnant woman should tell her friends when _she_ is ready?

Now I have to go find my fiancée and help her cope with her shock before she throws up.

When we come back I want this all cleaned up and everyone out of my house! I don't even know the half of you... Anyone who lives on the street GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ..."

I saw a ragged man inspecting something on the ground.

"IS THAT MY CHINA ON THE FLOOR?

I'm expecting an apology from all of you when I come back, _if_ we come back."

I started running through the halls of Bushwell Plaza desperate to find Sam, muttering incoherently. I looked around the whole 10th floor and she was nowhere in sight.

I pushed the 'UP' button and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach our floor. I don't know what got into her!

Sam has been acting alright around me the past week and has never cried, beamed and screamed as much as she has in the last 5 hours.

The elevator came to a stop and I gasped when I saw a collapsed body in the corner of the lift. I stopped the elevator and bent down next to Sam. "

Sam... It's me, baby," I said softly.

I pull her into my lap, and rock her back and forth. She's still sobbing.

"I don't want to celebrate being a failure," she finally chocked out.

"Sam you're not a failure."

"Yes, I am! My mom, she said I would end up being pregnant before I was married... I told her it wouldn't happen... But it did. She told me I'll end up like her. It's true!

She said that you'd leave me like my dad did to my mom."

"Look sweetie, I know we didn't plan on this happening, but you know what? We got a whole lot farther that your parents ever did.

I love you Sam, we're getting married in two weeks, we have a wonderful and spacious house and enough money to support our family.

And baby, you're nothing like your mother. You're kind, passionate and you've been with me for what, three years?

Besides your father, what was the longest relationship your mother had that you recall?"

"Two weeks," she smiled.

"That's 154 weeks more we've been together than your mother ever had."

"Geek," she giggled, I put a hand on her stomach.

"And most of all I love you too, I'd never abandon you or your mother. Never," I spoke to her slightly swollen abdomen.

I kissed it, and then I raised my head and kissed Sam too.

"See, we'll be alright," I said soothingly.

"I am sorry Sam, I didn't know that Brad would tell anyone. I should have asked for your permission first."

I stood up and helped Sam up on her feet. She had mascara smeared down her face and her eyes were red.

"Let's go to my mom's to get you cleaned up, she's working night shift tonight so she won't be home."

She nodded her head and started the elevator, gave me a hug she stood on her toes and whispered, "I love you" in my ear.

I smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

We went to my Mother's house, Sam made a beeline to the bathroom and I sat on the couch, loosening my tie.

"Baby I'm hungry!"

"Okay Sam, I'll see if there's any ham in the fridge."

"Thanks! The baby makes me a whole lot hungrier."

*Click*

"WHAT BABY?"

My mom walked through the living room angrily. Uh oh.

"Mom... I thought you worked nights on Mondays."

"I do, but Maurine said that there aren't that many babies in the premie* tonight so she gave me the night off. What I want to know is the sentence Samantha just said there."

"Sam, we have to tell my mother something," I called into the bathroom.

Sam appears a moment later in a bath towel, drying her hair.

"Hi Mrs Benson"

I pull Sam closer to me, take a deep breath and expect the worse.

"Mom, Sam is expecting."

"WHAT THE YUCK?"

"Mom, Oh my gosh! Please just listen –"

"Out! I want Samantha out of my house!"

"Mrs. Benson... I'm in a towel! Can't you at least..."  
"I said OUT!"

Sam kisses my cheek, "I'll be fine, I'm going to Carly's."

"Okay."

She walked out of the house blowing me a kiss, reacting a whole lot calmer than I expected.

"Freddiebear! How could you?"

"Mom... It's not a big deal I'm 21 years old, you have no right to prod my sex life."

"I can't believe you had sex out of marriage! Don't you remember the rhymes I taught you when you were 18? _If you have an erection make the correction, say no to girls for extra protection." _

"I lost my virginity to Sam way before you taught me that one mom," I rolled my eyes.

She looked distraught, "My baby! What did Sam do to your brain?"

"No, now don't you even think of bringing Sam into this mother. I have my own responsibility; she's on birth control, _the injection_.

Sometimes things don't work. I'm okay with that."

She looks very concerned about this.

"Now don't you give me that look! I'm a grown man. I have my needs."

"But Freddie... _Watching porn is better than dealing with a new born!"_

"I would never cheat on Sam. She's the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I don't understand what your problem is.

In two weeks time we'd be on our honeymoon doing the same thing you're worried about."

"Yes, but Freddie, in two weeks Sam would be your wife not your girlfriend."

"She's my fiancée."

"What you're doing is wrong! If you have sex before you marry you'll end up with something scary!"

"Okay mom now you're going around in circles. You're just in denial that your precious son has done something out of tradition.

So what if I had sex out of wedlock? I love Sam, we're getting married in two weeks, we have a wonderful and spacious house and enough money to support my family.

Don't you think I took this possibility in consideration? Sam got a new job that she could do even when she's 9 months pregnant that makes money, lots of money. She's a food critic."

"Honey, food critics don't make lots of money."

"They do if they used to be an international web sensation. People would kill to get Sam eat their food.

She'd make $15,000 per meal if she writes up a review of the place she visits. That's more than I'd make in three months."

"You're right it's just that... I don't want you to go through what happened to me!

I was suspicious, was this for real?

"Freddie I'm only 40 years old! You're a grown man. I had you when I was only nineteen. I thought that Leonard was perfect for me too, we married so young Freddie.

I _thought_ I was in love like you and Sam. I loved him so much Freddie. He just didn't love me to the same extent.

When you came along... He divorced. He said he didn't want kids, He didn't love you, but I loved you, heck I adored you! I smothered you silly trying to make it up.

He only wanted me. I'm sorry I only told you now, I just couldn't handle telling you that your own father despised you."

I'm shocked. My mom told me that my dad died when I was a baby, to be told that it was all a lie is heart breaking, it just made me madder. My mother doesn't think I'll be faithful to Sam?

"Your right I am in love with Sam, but I'd never do anything to hurt her, why? Not just because I'm _in_ love with Sam, but I love Sam.

I loved Sam since I was fourteen years old. She's not just my fiancée, she's my best friend.

It was only a few years later that I realized that I was actually _in_ love too. I respect Sam mom, that's something that Dad didn't have with you.

He might have been_ in_ love with you but he didn't love you."

"I'm truly sorry Freddie, maybe you should go see where Samantha is. I didn't mean to send her off naked like that, I was just shocked."

"Okay mom, I love you."

"I do too Freddiebear, don't forget that."

"I won't."

I walked out of the apartment with Sam's clothes. I was surprised to see that she was right there waiting for me.

"Don't tell me that you've been waiting for me here the whole time! Look I'm sorry baby, my mom was just-"

"I heard everything; you don't need to repeat it."

"Oh, well then... why don't you get changed?"

"Well that's kind of what I've been waiting here for. I can't leave without my clothes," she laughs.

"Then we'll settle this whole pregnancy party later. Carl feels pretty bad about it"

"It was Carly's idea?"

"You surprised?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not, but I have to say, even for Carly this has to set some kind of record."

I grab her hand, "Let's go Princess."

I continued to walk down the hall but Sam stays put.

"Freddie!"

I turned around, to see Sam clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked panicking.

"The baby kicked! Freddie, the baby kicked!"

"It did?"

"Yes, it felt tingly... but it was defiantly a kick. I know it's possible since it's my 17th week, but... oh my gosh it kicked again!"

"That's marvelous baby!" I was really excited.

"Yeah... yea, it is. I love you Freddie." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too princess."

And it was true because I really, truly did.

"Oh... Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I respect you too. More than you think."

**WOW ! Now that was the longest chapter I ever wrote! So proud of myself! It took eleven pages. So did you like it? There was a lot of drama but I think it was good. I told you that Seddie was coming. ; P**

**Remember when Mrs. Benson said what the yuck before?**

*** Premie is nurse talk for the premature nursery. (babies)**

**I would really appreciate it if you review.**

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE : )**

**~Katie  
**


	9. MY RANT

**AGHHHHHHH! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I just had to rant about how much I hate the new look of Fanfiction. WHY WHITE? It gives me migraines... and they no longer let you use that line thing I do before and after authors notes. The text box at the end of the story is soooo distracting! All of my favorite stories are going to be deleted if Fanfiction has their way. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION GOING AROUND! Okay... I feel better now, Sorta : /**

**What do you think? Do you like/hate/love/detest the new format? Review to let me know. I hope I'm not the only one out there who's like this... :)**

**Thanks for your patience, new chapter coming soon. And I made a new story... you should check it out!**

**~Katie**


	10. understanding carly's unperfect life

**I am so sorry, I've been away and I really didn't have time... but that really isn't an excuse. Please forgive me! **

**: 3 But I'm back!**

**(SPOV)**

We entered our apartment to find everything cleaned up and almost everyone gone.

I shared a look with Freddie; he was already telling Brad that they needed to talk. He wanted me do the same; I walked up to Carly, took her by the wrist, and dragged her to my room upstairs silently.

When we got in there, I shut the door and sat on the bed. I was still too stunned to think, but I had to talk to her.

"What the hell were you thinking Carly?" I asked slowly, I would have screamed if I had the energy, but I was too tired.

She blinked a few times, taken back from my comment.

"I thought it would have been a nice surprise."

"You think sneaking into your friend's apartment at half past eleven is a surprise?"

"No, I thought that you would have wanted some support from your friends."

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet," I said barely above a whisper, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What are you talking about? You told Freddie!"

"That's different. He's... He's Freddie, he has to know." I blurted.

"So? Just because it's his baby doesn't mean you can't tell your best friend-" she paused.

"Sam, are you sure he's the father?"

"What do you mean? Of course he's the father! Don't change the subject."

"Alright, alright just checking..."

"Oh, so now you think that I sleep with other men?" I cried.

"NO!" Carly retorted. She saw that I was on the verge of tears and softened her tone.

"Sam, I thought that maybe you would've told your very best friend first, that's all. It stung that I had to find it from Brad. Why did you tell Brad and not me?"

"I didn't know that Freddie told Brad, I defiantly didn't know that he would blab it to you, and I had no clue that you decided to tell all my personal friends something that is NOT YOUR BUISSNESS!" I retorted back.

"I just thought that if I were the one pregnant, I would love if I got a surprise party in my honor."

"But I'm not you Carly! I won't ever be, I know that seems to be hard for you to understand but...Carls, we aren't 16 anymore! I'm going to be married in the matter of days, and start a family in the matter of months.

We're not the same anymore. And as much as I love you, we won't be the same again." I replied, my voice gripped with depth.

Silence filled the room.

I played with my engagement ring while Carly stared at the floor. After what felt like hours Carly spoke.

"I was jealous," she mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"What!?" I asked with alarm.

"I was jealous, okay?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Why? Why, would you be jealous? You have the perfect job and the perfect looks... you had everything when we were kids, you basically had Spencer do anything for you, why be jealous?"

"...", she didn't answer my questions, she only continued to stare at the ground.

"Carly, please..." I pleaded.

"I'm jealous of your perfect life." She sighed.

I was shocked! Did she not know anything I've been through? She's supposed to be my best friend.

"My life was hell, thank you very much! You know that. I never met my father, he left when he found out my mom was having twins. My whole family is known for being jail bound.

My mother didn't care about me , she didn't feed me when I was little, she took drugs, one of her boyfriends raped me when I was 14 and again when I was 16.

I did horrible in school, I was really mean, and missed my sister terribly, but was too afraid to tell her what was going on when she visited. Before I dated Freddie I felt suicidal.

The only time I ever felt loved was when I was with Freddie. And even then it took me a very long time to admit it. I lived a life of fear until I knew that I could have faith in my friends."

I said, wincing at the hard times and memories that came with that speech.

"Exactly, you had your friends. So many people loves you Sam! Freddie, me, Spencer, Melanie, our ICarly fans, Brad... even Gibby! We were there for you when you had your problems... we supported you. I've never received a fraction of the love you get in any of my relationships. You have your whole life planned in front of you. Freddie, your teaching job, your child... Compared to you... I'm lost." She paused.

I decided that now wasn't the right moment to correct her and tell her about my new job.

"But Carly..." I was speechless, when we were in high school I wouldn't have ever dreamed of Carly saying those words. She's lost. _She's_ _lost_.

"The way you talk about me, it brings me down! You think it's a joke? 'When was the last time Carly had a date?' You laugh. How do you think I feel? Do you think I wanted, that I meant to be single at this age? I want to settle down, I want a guy in my life who's as good to me as Freddie is to you! I want to get married, and eventually have kids. Don't you see that?"

She wasn't yelling, or being mean. She was just telling the truth, something that only now do I see has been bottled up inside of her heart for years. The hurt in her eyes makes me feel sick. The fact that I don't know my best friends needs anymore.

"I'm sorry Carly, I really am. The way I've been towards you wasn't even fair... I-"

"It doesn't matter, I understand," She cuts off.

"This is the part when we hug right?" I smile.

"Only in Chick flicks, but I don't see why not."

Carly sits on the bed and gives my hand a short squeeze.

"I guess I did kind of get carried away..." She says while we hug.

I pulled back and looked at her funny. _Kind of?_

"Umm... reality check, you snuck twenty people in my house at half past eleven to give me a cupcake party!"

"Okay, okay... I went over the top!" she laughed.

I started to giggle too.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly screamed.

"What?"

"You're having a baby!"She squealed.

"I'm having a baby" I mimicked.

"Ahhhh!" we squealed together.

Before we knew it, we sounded like we were 15 again, but honestly, I wouldn't change a thing.

**Sorry it was a little short, but things will start to move along again quickly. Again, so sorry for the long wait. **


	11. The perfect end

**Last chapter everyone! Well, not really, there will be a epilogue. I'm really sorry it took so long. I would waste your time to come up with some lame excuse , but why would I do that? It's not like anyone really cares...**

**Oh remember in iFind Spencer friends, when they said that Spencer caught the books on fire? Well, I was like "HEY! THAT'S MY IDEA!" I was proud that I was able to come up with something that was so believable that it actually happened in the series. Now, sorry for all the talk...**

* * *

Finally, at 3 o'clock in the morning do we get peace and quiet. My poor Sam fell asleep on my lap, when I was talking to Brad. Sure at first I was pissed but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He's my bud, and I'd do the same thing if the roles were reversed.

Besides I was more interested in how they managed to pull this whole party thing in two hours. And the fact that sometime before they left him and Carly hooked up. Yeah... don't ask me, I have no idea.

Now Sam is up again, and we're just talking in bed, savouring our little moments like these. I absentmindedly trace her arms listening to the silence, just our matched breaths and the ticking clock.

Suddenly Sam sits up; something is definitely on her mind.

"Baby..."

"mmm?" I ask still concentrating on the spirals I'm drawing on her hands.

"What if... if I ... what would..."

She pauses. Concerned, I sit forward too and search her eyes as best as I can in the dark. I turn the bedside lamp on.

"What is it?"

She stammered some more until she found the courage to speak her mind. I watch her take in a deep breath and slowly exhale it.  
"Do you think we would've ever been together if I hadn't kissed you in that lock in all those years ago? I mean... did you really know that you loved me before?"

I frown, confused." I'd like to think so, Sam, but I never really thought about it recently. Why'd you ask sweetie?"

Sam sighs uncertainly. "Oh I don't know, I guess some of today's events resurfaced some feelings I felt that night. I was really frightened... you know I'm not good with my emotions."

"You've gotten better... kind of" I tried to encourage her.

"It's just that I knew that in a matter of minutes you could have easily ripped my heart out of my chest and but it through a shredding machine. And, I was so sure you would."

Sam was chocked up, it was hard because I knew what she was trying to say. She was afraid today because she thought I'd abandon her when I found out she was pregnant, just like her father did to her mom.

Doesn't she know me better than that?

"Hey," I say soothingly. "I know baby. But I didn't go away. God, no! I'm right here. I love you too much to think of such a thing. What did I tell you that night moments before you kissed me...Refresh my memory...?"

Sam gave me a sad smile.

"Never be afraid to put your feelings out there."

"Oh... wow. After all of these years you remember what I said? I thought you would of forgotten by now!" I teased.

Sam's smile broadens.

"Shut up! Of course I remember."

"Exactly, and look where that got us young lady, soon to be Mrs. Benson!" I kiss her cheek.

"Uh, don't remind me!"

"What you don't want to become Mrs. Benson?" I teased again.

"No, I don't want to become Mrs. Benson. I want to become Mrs. Puckson, but by law..." She eyes me.

"Sam, we've already been over this." I sigh," You can't blend our names together, it isn't legal in Washington, or in any other State I'm sure. Besides, just because you share my mom's name doesn't mean that you have to be like her. Seriously, you can expect a divorce if you do."

"But FreddieBear," She mimics plugging her nose to sound like my mom, "When it's time to choose your bride, your decision must be wise, because if you end up in divorce, it'll only be a lot worse."

"Wow, your good."

"It's only my best. And even my best isn't good enough for you." Her mood is changing so fast it's like she's bipolar. _Must be the pregnancy, _but I wouldn't dare bring that up.

"Oh c'mon Sam, don't giv me that look. You've been so sad today, It's our anniversary for god sakes! Smile baby. Hey, I have an idea, let's reminiscence 'til we fall asleep kay?"

"M'kay" Sam yawns. "You go first.

"Alright, remember the time we first kissed?"

Sam grinned. "How can I not? Our eyes were open the whole time. And what did we say at the end? Good work." She snickered.

"I'll admit, it wasn't some of my best work." I chuckled, and slid back against the pillows. I turned off the lamp. It was getting late.

"Your turn"

"Okay, um...The time You bet me that I couldn't read a book in a week. You we so shocked when I did!

"Well, you never read one before!" I defended myself, lamely.

"Yes, I have."

"BOOGIE BEAR 1, BOOGIE BEAR 2, and BOOGIE BEAR 3 : The return of Boogie Bear _aren't_ real books sweetie."

* * *

She so did not push me out of the bed._  
_

* * *

We were in the kitchen, and Sam was getting me a icepack. I'm so tired now it's not even funny. I don't even understand how Sam still has energy.

"I'm sorry you hurt your head Freddie."

"No, you're not." I retort.

"Okay, I'm not." She laughs.

"Get to bed Sam it's past 4:00 and Wendy is coming over tomorrow."

"But it's your turn to remember something." She whines.

"I'll tell you when you're in bed Sam, I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right there."

"Fine." She pouts and climbs back up the stairs.

Damn girl, Stop hanging out with Carly.

When I'm back I find Sam half asleep on the bed.

I watch her and I feel my heart swell with love...

Oh my god. I do need that love lines book.

... Even though, without a doubt it's so true. She's beautiful.

"Remember the time I tucked you in?" I whispered to her. I gently pick her up and put her under the covers, tucking the sheets around her body. Then I kiss her soft pink lips, and her closed eyelids.

"You will now, and for many nights to come. I promise."

And that he does.

* * *

**So it's NOT the end. Sorry it was kind of short. There's one more chapter left. Please review, thanks for reading,**

**~Katie**


	12. epilogue:the perfect beginning

**Today's the day! It's my dad's birthday! And it's a day off from school, and a musical prodigy is performing tonight at my school... and my aunts are coming over to dinner. What a busy day, wait I'm forgetting something...**

**OMG! iGoodbye is premiering tonight! I totally forgot!**

**Okay, so maybe I lied about forgetting about it, since I worked my chiz off today trying to finish this epilogue before it airs tonight!**

**So here you go! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Katrina Benson ran out into the dark street as fast as her 3 inch pumps could take her. Her perfectly made up curly brownhair was now loose and wild. Her revealing black prom grown was wrinkled and torn. Katrina was hurt. She was hurt, angry and confused. Katrina was doing something she never dreamt of doing; running away from her senior prom.

"Finally," she sighed. She found her oasis in this twisted desert: Her home. Katrina dashed up the steps without tripping, and tried to wipe away the tears. Her parents will certainly know something happened. It wasn't even midnight. Opening the door, she found her parents making out on the couch. It was gross, but she was used to it. "We're hopelessly in love," was her father's lame excuse. That usually made her Mother bring out the so-called "love lines book" and laugh.

That was only one of the many inside jokes her parents wouldn't share with her, and so she had to pump the info through her Aunt Carly.

Amidst their sucking of each other's face, they both faced her when she entered the room. Curious and concerned why their daughter was home so early. All Katrina could to was stare at them through her bloodshot eyes. Why were her parents so happy all the time? This angered her. An intense flash of jealousy came across her eyes.

"David tried to rape me!" She screamed at once.

Sam and Freddie immediately exchanged looks of shock.

"Kit-Kat...did David, um, seduce you?"

"No," she whispered.

Relieved sighs escaped from Sam and Freddie's throats.

"BUT HE TRIED!" She shrieked.

Freddie crossed his arms "I told you that dress was-"

"This isn't the time Freddie!" Her mother interrupted in a sing-song voice. She place her hand on the side table and steadied herself.

"Too much stress, not enough sleep..." she mumbled incoherently.

Freddie scowled in a fatherly matter. "I never really liked that boy," he muttered.

Katrina stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door with a muffled sob. Not three seconds passed before a high-pitched cry pierced through the house.

"No! She woke the baby!" She covered her ears and approached the room that occupied the shrilling baby.

"No, wait baby. I'll calm down Tommy. You talk to Katrina." Freddie replied.

"But I'm not good at doing girl chat with my teenage daughter." She whined.

"Well, I can always cheer her up with an extra long Galaxy Wars marathon..."

"Don't you dare implant your space nerd junk in my daughter's brain when she's emotionally unstable," Sam warned "besides; I think I know what to do. Now where is our family scrapbook...?"

Sam walks away absentmindedly, while Freddie chuckles at her.

"That Galaxy Wars trick works every time..."

* * *

There was seriously nothing that Katrina wanted to do more than climbing into a hole and die.

It was her senior Prom for crying out loud! She was supposed to be in a 'magical world' and have 'all of her dreams come true!' What she wanted, more than less expected was a fairytale. But of course every girl's nightmare turns into her reality, Katrina's prince David turned out to be one of the ugliest looking dragons there is.

Who is David exactly?

David is Katrina's ex-boyfriend of 6 months that she _thought_ she loved. Tonight David literally dragged her away from the massive chocolate fountain, locked them in a classroom, and tried to pry her dress off her body. But she didn't take that. (Well of course she didn't, her mother's a Puckett) She said she didn't want to have sex. No. Does he not understand what that word means? Apparently not, because when he ignored her protests, (the moment when he went from lustful boyfriend to potential rapist) she had to whip out her old butter sock (she was going to use it to store the chocolate) and beat him up. That's right; Katrina Benson of 100 pounds beat up the captain of the football team.

For anyone who's interested, he's now in the hospital being treated for a broken nose, a couple of broken ribs and sweaty sock intoxication. (Okay, so maybe after she beat him up with the sock, she made him eat it...She had to hide the evidence somehow!)

The point isn't that she could get away; it's that he didn't listen. He said he loved her, and she believed it, even though she didn't quite feel the same way, but if he truly loved her, they'd still be at the prom. Now she felt so pathetic and used.

Why couldn't she have a high school romance like her Aunt Carly and Uncle Brad? They got together on her parents anniversary, they got married and had a blissful life. When aunt Carly was pregnant, she named her son Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Apparently, that book somehow got them closer together. It was all so romantic. Oh, um, not that Katrina _likes_ romantic stuff! Phsss, no! She's no Macy.

Katrina sighed under the covers of her bed. If she was going to be like this all night, she might as well get into something more comfortable. She got out of bed, kicked off her pumps and looked at reflection in the mirror. It _was_ a nice dress. She remembered the day she got it.

* * *

_I knew it was the one the moment I put it on. I didn't care if it was black, it's not like I'm traditional anyways; it was perfect. The thing is, I'm not really the kind of girl that goes crazy over clothes. In fact, I feel really self-conscious when I'm around my friends. They all seem to have this X factor about them. I'm just plain average. But in this dress, I feel confident. I know, it sounds silly... but I felt like a princess for once._

_The employee that worked at the boutique obviously thought so too, because she gasped when I came out of the dressing room. "You look gorgeous, gal! Show it off to ya'll family." She had a heavy southern accent, which made me feel even more like I was on 'Say Yes to the Dress Atlanta'._

_My mom, dad, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Carly were here. When I emerged from the back of the store, I could see that my family approved, at least, almost everyone._

"_Kat, you have to buy that dress. It's The One." Aunt Carly said. Tears were threatening to spill. I had to restrain from rolling my eyes. Aunt Carly was so over dramatic._

_Mom kept it short and simple. "Yep, that's the one... can we get Tacos now? I'm hungry!" It really wasn't her fault that she wasn't that into it though, Mom isn't really the fashion kind of girl either, and she was uncomfortable being 9 months pregnant._

_Actually, if it wasn't for Dad, Mom would've gotten her Tacos much sooner._

"_No, absolutely not, that dress is inappropriate for your age!"_

"_I'm 18!" I stated, clearly annoyed._

"_You might be 18, but you're living under your father's roof as in MY roof, and I'm the one whose paying. Your breasts are, like, falling out of that thing!"_

"_DAD!" This is so embarrassing!_

"_Freddie..." Mom warns._

_My sales lady, clearly wanting to make a sale butts in._

"_In all due of respect Mr. Benson, this is your daughter's senior prom, and I've seen girls in much skimpier dresses."_

"_Come on Spence, back me up here. That is not something to wear to a high school dance!"_

"_It's not some high school dance, it's the prom, C'mon Uncle Spencer, tell him."_

_We both stared at him waiting for an answer._

_Uncle Spencer, as childish as ever sticks his fingers in his ears. "LALALALALA I"M NOT TAKING SIDES HERE!"_

_Carly, also ashamed pushes him down. "Sit down!" She scolds. "Little Darcy is more mature than you! And he's four! You're almost 50 years old!"_

_That set him off again. "LALALALALA DON'T MENTION MY AGE! LALALALA"_

"_Frankly Daddy, I don't care what you think. If you don't like it then fine, I don't need your help, I'll buy it myself." I boldly declared._

_And I smirked the whole time purchasing it. Like the cat that ate the canary."_

* * *

And as much as it pains her to admit, her dad was right. Maybe it was a little too much cleavage for her age. It's probably what started the problem in the first place. Curse stupid boy hormones!

Katrina violently strips the dress off and stuffs it in the back of her closet. Out of sight, out of mind right? She wished. She rummaged through her drawers until she found something that made her smile. It was one of her mother's old penny- tees. It said 'Careful! I bite!' Definitely one of her favorites. She put it on, along with some pajama pants, but she left the smudged make up on. It would be a sign to her parents that she's still grieving. Kat shuffled back to her bed, lost in thought.

Strangely enough, you'd think she'd be thinking about what a jerk David was. Well she was thinking about that, but it surprised her that she was actually more interested about wondering what Jared was up to.

Oh Jared, the nerdy guy next door. She always said that she hates him... but that's kind of stretching the truth a bit... or okay, a lot. Katrina teased him, Jared teased back. It surprised her. She liked it. It gave her a challenge, something no one ever did.

She remembers how they were like when she and Macy (her best friend) started high school...

* * *

"_Dude, if you tell anyone... AND I MEAN ANYONE that I like Galaxy Wars, I'll rip your head off!" I had Jared pinned up against the lockers. " .UNDERSTAND?" I whispered as loudly as I could to get my point across without anyone overhearing the conversation._

"_I don't get it! I just asked you if you wanted to watch it with me tonight, because I heard it playing at your house last night." _

_A group of kids started to gather around. _

'_Don't blow your reputation Benson...' I thought to myself._

"_Ha! Did you hear that? This nub here thinks I like Galaxy Wars! ME! Kat Benson! What a joke!" I said to the kids. They laughed along with me. Good._

"_But you do like Galaxy Wars-"_

"_I DO NOT!" I slam him._

"_Owww, I think you just dislocated my shoulder!"_

"_Just like your brain!" I retort. Macy then comes out of the bathroom and pushes her way through the crowd._

_Kaaaaaat, let Jared go!" She whined._

"_Fine." I dropped him on the floor._

"_Thank you Macy!" Jared ogled over her. He makes me want to barf._

"_Can't we all just be friends?"_

"_Yeah! What Macy said." He just likes backing her up._

"_When they were handing out brains you arrived too late, all you got was a rain check!" I__ taunted_

"_Well, you didn't get a brain that day either! They were just giving them out to the ones who'd use it!"_

"_I know you're trying to insult me, but I know you like me, your tail is wagging."_

"_I like Macy." He stated, looking at her. She just shook her head._

"_Not going to happen."_

"_I know." He sighed._

"_You'd be lucky if a hobo liked you!"_

"_Brunette headed demon!"_

"_Hobknocker!" _

"_What are we? In the 2000's now?_

"_NYEEEH"_

"_NYEEEE-"_

"_Guys just stop it! Learn to get along with each other okay? You're both my friends, so you'll just have to deal with it." Macy interrupts._

"_For you Macy..."_

"_You make me sick!" I grumble._

"_Kat..." Macy warns._

"_I know, I know."_

* * *

It's not like she blamed him for liking Macy though. She was Katrina's complete opposite. She's nice, sensitive, and well... blonde. Yet, they were best friends. They complemented each other, she guessed. Jared always loved Macy, and that made her jealous. Nobody ever paid attention to her. She was just the smart girl who'd kick your butt if you told her that.

Over time Katrina's teenage girl hormones kicked in and bam, she started crushing Jared. She didn't even know why! He's intelligent, (stupid smart, not cool smart like her.) sweet, _hot_, and tall. She's not. It was embarrassing, but also frightening. She was afraid; she didn't want him to laugh at her face. It would ruin _everything_. They all got along together a lot better now, they were all best friends, and they hung out together every day. Telling him the truth would mess their whole friendship apart. She'd rather lie to herself than risking not ever seeing him again.

Well, that changed when David came into the picture. Over the years, Kat developed into quite a fine looking lady. In fact, many, _many _guys admired her from afar. They were just too scared to tell her so.

David, was the guy with the guts. He simply told her that he thought she was hot, so he wanted to go out with her. How could Katrina turn him down? It would be the perfect opportunity to get over Jared. It's not like there was anyone else who liked her... Or so she thought...

A few minutes later someone knocks on her door. Her mother walks right in before Kat could open it to slam it in her face. Why do parents do that? Haven't they heard of privacy?

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Sam asks uncharacteristically. As in, it doesn't sound forced.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katrina grumbles, and turns around facing the wall.

Sam tries to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She draws back.

Sam gave her daughter a stern look, as if she has no choice but to share all of her secrets. Grownups do that a lot too, she mused.

Katrina rolled her eyes. She knows her mother is stubborn like her, and won't leave until something's said.

"He tried to put his hands up my bra alright?" She said rather rudely.

"So, I broke his nose and a few of his ribs." She continued in a 'no big deal' attitude.

Sam resists the urge to smile. She's proud that her daughter could defend herself, but now's not the time to admit that she approves of this. So she slaps on a motherly look, and pretends she's bothered by it.

"Kit-Kat, look, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, okay? Your dad... Maybe, but not me."

Katrina gives no reply.

"Can't you see I'm trying to speak to you? This is something more up of Aunt Melanie or Carly's street. I'm doing my best! Just talk to me! I promise nothing will leave this room."

She tries to comfort Kat, but just like her mother, Kat doesn't like to show weakness in front of other people.

Sam was sitting on the side of her bed. Katrina was sitting cross legged, with her back to her. She sniffled.

"I can't, Puckett's don't cry remember, mom?"

Sam frowned, since when was she quoting her?

"True, but you're a Benson. And Benson's are allowed to cry. In fact, your Grandma Benson is a cry-baby."

"You're a Benson too, mom." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"But that's different!" Sam whined. "I was born a Puckett!" she then softens her voice,

"And I do cry, just when you're not around, that's all."

Katrina continued staring at the bare wall, not responding.

"Look," Sam says undoubtedly frustrated, "I know you don't want to talk. I wouldn't either if I were you. Just read this okay? I think it'll make you feel better."

It was only then, when Katrina noticed that her mother had an envelope in her hand.

"Oh and your father is worried, he thinks it's his fault that you're up here. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to watch the old Galaxy Wars with him."

Katrina raised her eyebrows again. "The_ old_ Galaxy Wars?"

"The ones that were out when we were kids, you know, on DVD players."

Katrina tried not to laugh, "DVD PLAYERS? Um, No thank you. That's awful quality... You see the lighting used back then was-"

"I know that you're half your Dad, Kat, but please, sometimes you scare me when you talk like that." Sam interrupts.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Tell him, maybe later." She returns to sulking.

"Please, sweetie, we want to help. Don't shun us out." Sam kissed Kat's forehead, handed her the envelope and walked out, closing the door gently behind her.

Not even a few seconds went passed by before Sam's head popped back in. She wore a dangerously evil grin. "And honey, talk to Jared. He's a nice boy."

Katrina's head snapped up.

"How...What...Who told... When...How did you?" She stuttered going beet red.

"Are you going to finish any of your sentences or...?" Sam smirked.  
"I'm your mother, I know you a _lot _better than you might think." She closed the door again.

When Katrina was sure that her mother was gone, she carefully picked up the envelope, and opened the flap, upside down. A folded up letter tumbled out. _A letter?_ Since when did her mother write letters?

She decided to read it. But not because her mom told her to, she wanted to.

She took a deep breath, ready for whatever her mother might have to say.

_Dear Katrina Benson,_

_Happy Birthday baby! You finally decided to make an appearance and popped out in the middle of JC Penny's. It was hilarious watching the employees going crazy when my water broke..._

_It wasn't a big surprise since I __was__ a week overdue and I should've been in bed waiting for you to come out, but I wanted another onesie for you that said: __**'Give me the Bacon and nobody gets hurt.'**__ Which, they didn't sell anywhere else, and Mama does what Mama wants especially when she's pregnant. _

_Anyways, it was worth the wait, because you're gorgeous! You have my blue eyes and lips, and your daddy's nose and chocolate brown hair. You're perfect Katy, um, actually, I don't like that nickname, how about... Kit-Kat! Yeah, that's nice, I've been craving one for a while, but apparently you're not supposed to have chocolate during labour. And now I'm not allowed to get out of bed! Where was I? Oh, right. You're my daughter. I can't believe it! I have a daughter! I never would've thought I'd have a baby 6 months ago, but now I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you._

_Let's get this straight; I love your daddy a whole lot. And I know you'll be reading this when you're older someday, and so I just wish you'll get an awesome man like Freddie. One that loves you, supports you, and sticks with you no matter what._

_Your daddy and I met when we were very young. We thought we hated each other, but we really didn't. You probably know the rest of the story by now, but even so, the day I remember so clearly was when I learned that I was expecting you. I was scared and frightened; I needed reassurance, which is what Freddie gave me. He told me he loves me, but most of all, he loves you too. Remember to never be like me, afraid to put your feelings out there. A wise man once told me that you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. He's a nice man; I think you've met him. *wink wink.* _

_He's right. I have no regrets about our love Katrina, because if we never loved each other, and were too afraid about our compatibility and future to make a move, we would've never had you._

_Sure it was hard, I'm not saying that life is just candy and roses; it's filled with tough decisions too. Decisions you have to make yourself. In the end it should be worth it. You were definitely worth all the sacrifices I had to make. And if I had a chance to redo my life, I'd do it again, knowing that in the end, I'd get to hold you in my arms._

_I wish you all the best Kit-Kat, All the best,_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S: Got any bacon? The hospital food here tastes like burnt plastic! Maybe I'll get Freddie to pick me up something from Inside-Out Burgers..._

Katrina re-read the letter again and again. She was shocked. It was like the letter was written specifically for her. Well, it was for her, but, like, really. The words written on the page had emotions that stirred her heart. How did her mother know what she would be feeling 18 years ago? Katrina felt overwhelmed.

"_I never really liked that guy."_

"_Don't hide your feelings."_

"_I told you that dress was too-"_

"_David tried to rape me!"_

"_Talk to Jared... He's a nice boy."_

"_We thought we hated each other..."_

"_Don't be afraid to put her feelings out there."_

"_I know you a lot better than you might think."_

"_Don't be afraid to put your feelings out there."_

Katrina put a hand to hold up her head. She was feeling dizzy. Was she delirious? She could hear voices... And was it just her, or was her bedroom actually spinning?

"_Talk to Jared."_

"_Talk to Jared." _

"_Talk to Jared."_

"_Talk to Jared."_

"_We thought we hated each other, but we really didn't."_

"_Don't be afraid to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back."_

And then, it dawned on her, what her mind was trying to tell her. Katrina was always one to believe that whole 'History repeats itself' was a bunch of hogwash.

But, maybe, just maybe... it isn't.

Before she realized what she was doing, Katrina picked up her pear phone. Her hands were shaking. Why was she so nervous again? Oh yeah, she was going to tell her best friend that she loves him. She knows he's home because he didn't go at all. It's not that nobody wanted to go with him, girls asked him alright, he was hot remember? But he didn't let that go to his head. What surprised Katrina was that he told her that the girl he wanted to go with already had a date. She never even knew he liked anyone.

Kat punched in the memorized digits and put it to her ear.

1 ring...2 rings... 3 rings...

Maybe she shouldn't be doing this, Katrina hastily thought, they would all be going their separate ways anyhow, so it was probably too-

"Hello?"

Katrina's heart flip flopped at the sound of his voice. Her thoughts instantly washed away.

"Hi Jared, it's me, Kat. Can we go outside? There's something I need to tell you..."

Sam smiled, with her ear still pressed to the door.

"We raised that girl well didn't we?" Sam said to Freddie. His ear also pressed against the wood.

"Of course we did." He replies softly, giving his wife a loving kiss.

"She's just like you."

* * *

**So that's it. I finished my first multi-chap story! Of course, the end was only the start of a beginning. Sam and Freddie will still be occupied though, they have a baby boy now. It's possible, because Sam was young when she had Katrina. Which by the way, I named her after me :)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story, and it definitely came a long way. **

**Tell me if you want me to write the missing scene when Carly and Brad got together.**

**It's your last chance to review! Please do it, I worked so hard on this story.**

**Thanks so much for reading, following, adding it to your favorites, and reviewing. It means so much to me.**

**Love you all,**

**~Katie**


End file.
